Titanis walleri
}} Titanis are a type of Terror Bird that will appear in New World. ''Primeval: New World Angry Birds An anomaly opens in the Pliocene Forest, where a family of terror birds, two adults and a chick, come into a warehouse district. The chick, comes into the grow op, and eats at Skeezer's cheesepuffs, hiding among the cannabis. It is discovered by Blake and Skeezer, who keep him as a pet. Meanwhile, an adult chases down the courier, and kills him making him crash his motorcycle, and eats him. The chick, named Leggy, is being fed cheesepuffs by Skeezer, and is then put into a cardboard box to sleep. When Dylan and Evan look at him, and Skeezer opens the cardboard box. Leggy wakes up and Dylan identifies him as Titanis walleri. On the road, Mac accidentally hits an adult bird who runs off, presumably back to the train yard. An adult stalks Evan through the train yard, and chases him, and soon chases Leeds, but the adult slashes Evan's leg, but Mac shoots it with too many tranquilizer darts, and dies. The other, which was hit with Mac's car, chases the trio into a railway car, and it tries to peck the door down, but after trying for some time, but breaks the window and leaps onto the train. It later stalks Dylan, but finds Blake, and leaps down in front of him, and pecks him down and rips a chunk of flesh from his chest. It eats him, but is unintentionally distracted by the Tank team and chases them outside. Dylan attracts the adult into the grow op train, where they burn the weed, and enclose it into the room, to create a hot pox. It then passes out from the smoke. It, the dead one and Leggy are returned into the anomaly. However, Leeds lied and kept Leggy, without telling the others. The Great Escape'' Leggy was kept in a secret government lab, where he was subjected to painful experiments and torture. After a few months, Leggy is now fully grown, and escapes out of the lab. He goes rampaging in a parking lot, attacking a man and his car. He then scavenges in a dumpster, before being disturbed by Evan Cross and Dylan Weir, and was scared away when Major Douglas and his men arrived. Leggy breaks into the Thunderbird Arena, and after evacuating the area, and when Turner is looking through the utility tunnels, Leggy attacks and kills Turner. Leggy eventually gets the tracking device on his leg off, and goes briefly on the ice skating rink, before moving away. Leggy later ambushes Douglas, Macready, and Givens, killing Givens and injuring Douglas, but not before being shot in the leg several times by Macready. He limps away, and while on the ice rink, he is shot at by Evan, and Dylan, but he doesn't go down. He hides, and only when Dylan layed out a trail of cheese puffs did he come out, but when Evan accidentally knocked something over, he hid, before Dylan made fake bird calls to attracts him out. He came charging at them, before he collapses and succumbs to the tranquilizer. On closer inspection, Dylan realized Leggy was not going to recover, and after Douglas was tranquilized by Leeds, she picked up Douglas's pistol and shot and killed Leggy. Leggy's body may have been placed inside of The Tank . Trivia *This is the first creature in the Primeval franchise to kill someone onscreen without swallowing the person, and the first to eat a person on screen. *This is the third creature in the Primeval franchise to kill someone onscreen. Category:New World Creatures Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World Biology